Oh man what a show!
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post- Three of a Kind. Mulder chambre Scully à propos de son “show” à Las Vegas. Merci qui? Merci Frohike!


Oh man what a show!

Sommaire : Post-Three of a Kind. Mulder chambre Scully à propos de son "show" à Las Vegas. Merci qui ? Merci Frohike !

Pairing : Mulder/Scully

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Chris Carter et la FOX.

&&&&&

En entrant dans le J. Edgar Hoover Building elle ruminait encore. Le long vol Vegas-DC ne l'avait pas calmé, elle était toujours furax contre les Lone Gunmen.

Elle savait qu'il était là, où aurait-il pu être à une heure aussi avancé de la nuit de toute manière. Elle se fustigea presque d'être directement venue ici plutôt que de passer chez elle, mais après cette affaire, elle avait eu besoin, ou envie –elle ne savait pas trop-, de le voir.

Elle poussa la porte de leur bureau et fut accueilli presque aussitôt pour son sourire radieux.

-Ah je me demandais quand j'allais avoir l'honneur de ta présence.

-Mulder ?

-Bah quoi ?! Tu m'as manqué Scully ! J'aurai su qu'à Las Vegas tu te serais sentie comme un poisson dans l'eau je t'aurai fait venir avant !

-Ce n'est même pas toi qui m'as appelé !

-Peut-être mais j'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir être là bas !

Elle comprenait vite d'où venait son air enjoué tout un coup.

-Qui t'a appelé ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Frohike, qui d'autre ?!

-Je vais le tuer. Non rectification, je vais les tuer ! Tous les trois !!!

-Sois gentille avec eux Scully, d'après ce que j'ai comprit ils avaient assurément besoin de toi sur ce coup.

-Oui mais…..

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dit d'autre ?

-Quoi ?

-Que j'aurai vraiment, _vraiment_ aimé être là bas.

Elle avait peur de savoir où il voulait en venir.

-Mulder…..

-Frohike m'a dit que tu avais donné un sacré show ! Un de ceux qu'on ne veut surtout pas raté !!!

-La ferme Mulder !

-Oh moi tu sais je ne fais que répéter ce qu'on m'a dit hein !

-Ouais tu lui diras que je vais lui botter le cul à ton copain !

-Ca c'est un truc que je payerai cher pour voir !

Elle lui envoya la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est-à-dire un stylo et siffla un léger :

-La ferme !

Il sourit de plus belle.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Scullyyyyyyy……..

-Mulderrrrrrrrrrrrr………

Il lui renvoya son stylo, toujours cette même lueur espiègle dans le regard.

-Alors à quoi ressemble ma partenaire quand elle semble saoule mais qu'elle a, en réalité, été infecté par une drogue ?!

Elle soupira légèrement.

-Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir ça Mulder.

Il éclata de rire.

-Ah ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit ce cher Melvin !

Elle grogna.

-Si on pouvait éviter de parler de ça ce serait gentil.

-Nope ! Pas envie !

-Mulder !

-Tu sais, il parait que t'étais plus marrante là bas !

Elle comprit à ce moment là qu'il ne la lâcherait pas si elle ne laissait pas quelques menus détails s'échapper.

-Ok. Il se pourrait bien que j'ai été légèrement plus aguichante qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il ouvrit la bouche en un grand « O ». Ca en disait long.

-Non ?! Avec qui ?

-Avec personne, juste en général.

-Non, non. Avec qui ?

Elle se résigna un peu plus.

-Des types, au bar.

-Et…. ?

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

-Et avec Langly.

Elle releva vivement la tête à l'entente d'un grand éclat de rire.

-Décidemment tu m'auras tout fait Scully !

Finalement le malaise qu'elle ressentait se dissipa.

-Et c'est toi qui parle ?!

-Franchement j'aurai _dut_ être là !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que j'aurai aimé pouvoir voir _ça_ !

-Donc tu n'es pas jaloux ? Pas même un tout petit peu ?

Il la regarda intensément.

-Non. Je n'ai pas de raison de l'être hein ?!

Elle lui sourit timidement.

-Non, tu n'en as pas.

Une bonne minute et une kyrielle d'émotions plus tard, il se leva et vint se placer à ses cotés.

-Je pense qu'il serait grand temps de rentrer Agent Scully.

-Je pense aussi.

Alors qu'ils sortaient sur le parking, il demanda hardiment.

-Hey Scully ! Tu crois qu'il serait possible que j'ai ma version privée ?

Il vit de suite son air perplexe.

-Tu sais, pour rattraper le temps perdu !

Avec un grand sourire elle lui répondit du tac au tac.

-C'est ça Mulder continues de rêver !

S'engouffrant dans l'habitacle du véhicule, il ne sut si elle l'avait entendu ou non.

-Toujours Scully. Toujours.

&&&&&


End file.
